Forever Different
by Cupcakes327
Summary: He was fascinated by her. She didn't run up to him like the rest. She did the most romantic thing possible: She punched him in the face. Now Uchiha Sasuke wanted her, Hyuuga Hinata! RTN Sasuhina
1. Love at First Punch

**My first sasuhina fanfic. Enjoy!**

* * *

The five year old boy was wondering the park with his friend, Menma. Once again his dark haired rival was staring off, while Sasuke was busy talking about how he used Sakura to get his homework done.

"You know Menma, I still don't get why we're here." Nobody was at the park today. It was empty. Everyone was home with their families enjoying their last day of winter break.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was freezing his head off, helping his friend look for something.

The young boy cocked an eyebrow at him. "Hello? Menma, I'm talking to you." But his rival was staring. The odd thing was, his face was red and looked warm.

"There." Menma pointed at something ahead of them. Sasuke followed at his pointing finger and noticed two girls playing by the swing set. One of the girls was Yamanaka Ino. She was shy and would get nervous easily. The other girl had short purple-blue hair. Sasuke didn't know who she was.

"That's Hyuuga Hinata. I need your help talking to her." Sasuke blinked. He looked at the girl and back at Menma. Then he smirked. "You like her?"

Menma nodded. Sasuke didn't understand why he would. She had short hair and looked shy, like Ino. She didn't even look like a girl from behind. But this was for Menma. Bros never let bros down. Sasuke shrugged and calmly walked towards the girls with Menma not far behind.

Ino noticed the two boys walking towards them and hid behind Hinata. She didn't do well with boys, especially not Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata, on the other hand, just stared at Ino. The weak one couldn't be that terrifying.

Sasuke inhales and exhaled. Hinata cocked an eyebrow at him and Menma was wondering what he would do. The unbelievable happened. "Hi~na~ta~!"

Yup, she had enough. Before Sasuke could even think about continuing, his nose met an ungrateful fist. Ino and Menma watched as the five year old went flying towards the seasaw. Hinata put her hands on her hips and walked away, dragging a terrified Ino with her. Menma forgot about Hinata and ran to Sasuke's aid.

"I should have warned you." The young Uzumaki said when he saw the bleeding Sasuke. "She's known she punch any boy. Well, annoying boy"

Sasuke jerked his head. Worst warning ever. "I hate her." With that Sasuke went home with his bleeding nose.

Itachi and Mrs. Uchiha asked about his nose problem. Later that day Mr. Hyuuga got a call.

* * *

"I still can't believe Sasuke-kun got beaten up."

"I bet Menma's making it all up."

"I heard he got beaten up by a girl."

"Her name was Hinata, right?"

"Daddy said to stay away from her."

It was all they talked about. Kindergartners were gossipers. But Sasuke didn't mind. He was being treated like a king. "Menma, are you sure you don't want juice?"

The boy looked up at his friend. Sasuke had the girls serve him and and keep the boys away. Menma scoffed. "No thanks. You seem to have your hands full."

Before Sasuke could say anything Kiba came, pushing the girls out of his way. "S-Sasuke. Hinata is looking for you."

"H-Hinata?" Kiba nodded ferociously."Yeah. She said about 'paying you back'. I don't know. She said if you don't find her, she'll find you first." Kiba gulped before leaving the classroom in a hurry.

"Don't worry. Sasuke-kun will win."

"Yeah. Sasuke-kun won't back down."

"Sasuke-kun won't give up. He's too cool for that." All the girls squeeled at the last comment. That's right. There beloved Sasuke-kun was going to destroy the Hinata Hyuuga.

It was ashame that he was turning purple though. The thought of that cruel girl destroying his amazing face didn't seem right. It actually seemed unhealthy. Just hearing her name sounded unhealthy as well. The boy turned to look at his best friend who was smirking at him. Even Menma knew he wouldn't survive.

* * *

Hinata was impatiently tapping her foot while Iruka-sensei continued on with the lesson. She wasn't happy with the Uchiha. He told on her. Hyuugas weren't the kind of people to let things like this go. She smirked at the conversation her father and her had last night.

_"Hinata." the young girl turned around. He was sitting on his favorite chair reading the newspaper. Who read the newspaper? "How was your day?"  
_

_That was weird. He never asked. Her father never asked about her day. "It was okay. I went over to Sakura's. Then went to play with Ino at the park." Her father nodded when she finished.  
_

_"I received a call today from Mrs. Uchiha. She said that Sasuke came home with a bleeding nose." This time he looked straight at the little girl's eyes and nodded. Hinata nodded back and went to her room. Her daddy was proud.  
_

Hinata's feet started to tap faster. All the students in the classroom noticed that she was getting impatient. Ino started shaking, while Choji just stared at her from afar. Shikamaru had his usual goofy grin on his face. yup. Sasuke was going to a funeral today._  
_

Once Iruka-sensei dismissed the class everyone was out. Today was a special day. It was the fight of a lifetime: Hyuuga vs. Ichiha. Two kindergartners, who knew nothing of each other, were going to fight the fight of the school year.

Once Hinata got outside everyone was there. Even the upper classmen. _'Where are you Uchiha.'_

* * *

Sasuke was terrified. He wasn't a fighter like his brother. he preferred piece, tranquility and girls. All girls except Hinata. What if she took his soul? What if she was the grim reaper himself?

Sasuke swallowed. She could be. Or might be. Sasuke walked past the students who were waiting for the fight. He gulped when he saw Hyuuga Hinata in all her glory. Behind her Ino, was trying to talk her out of it.

Hinata pointed an accusing finger at him. "Ready to lose Uchiha."

"Now Hinata. Let's be professional about this." One of Hinata's eyes started to twitch and he noticed. "Violance is no good and-" And once again her fist collided with his nose.

Everybody watched in awe as the little boy went flying towards a car. Hinata's victory was soon over when Mrs. Hyuuga got out of the car and ran towards the Sasuke. Hinata grabbed Ino's hand and they silently left. No one noticed they were gone until Mrs. Uchiha demanded to know the person who did this to her little boy.

* * *

Menma walked towards Sasuke's room. The halls were empty and everyone was sleeping. Once he got to the Uchiha's room, he slowly opened the dark room. His best friend was sleeping in his room.

Menma noticed all the get-well cards and the dead flowers everywhere. Sasuke wasn't dead, people! He was recovering from a close-to-death nosebleed. If he was dying, Menma wouldn't be here right now. Either way he was and he came to visit. Not to admire dying plants.

He pulled the curtains up and pushed Sasuke off his bed. Of course it came with a price. "What was that for?" Sasuke was rubbing his face in pain. Worst awakening ever. What happened to the pretty nurse from yesterday?

"I'm not your maid." Sasuke chickled and stood.

"Of course not. If you were you would be attractive and not hideous." BAM! Sasuke found himself on the floor once more.

The boys spent the rest of the day catching up. Sakura and the rest of the girls were asking for him. The boys were happy not to have him back. Everything was Sasuke-less. Then Hinata's name came up and Sasuke was all ears.

"She's getting in trouble more."

"Hey Menma." the dark-haired boys was looking at his friend. "Do you still like Hinata?"

Menma placed a finger on his chin and looked upward. "No. Not anymore."

A grin slowly crept Sasuke's face and he stood up. "Then, that's that!" Menma jumped up and stared at his best friend. "Until I die, I'll get Hyuuga Hinata to go out with me!"

* * *

**This was going to be a one-shot. I'm happy it isn't. I don't see many RTN Sasuhina fanfics. I don't think I've read one yet. So I decided to do this!**


	2. Rumors

Hinata hated the universe right now. How could it let it happen. It certainly didn't make any sense. How could the universe let Uchiha Sasuke go back to school? More importantly: How could they allow him to live?

Hinata had dealt with many guys before: cat-lover Kiba, bug-killer Shino, pervy Neji, and youthful Lee. She had even dealt with her new crush Menma. But she had never dealt with playboy, carefree Uchiha. This was something she was not used to. It was new. Of course she expected the unexpected from him.

When Hinata got to her desk in the morning, it was full with love letters. It scared her and she wanted to die at that very moment. She knew who they were from, without even looking at the signature. They were all from _him_. "Hinata!" She slowly turned around with a scowl on her face.

"I'm back. And I'm here to continue our loving relationship." If Iruka didn't arrive right now, Sasuke would have been beaten to the ground. This time she would have made sure he was dead.

She threw the notes out and watched Sasuke walk away as he blew a kiss at her. she crushed the kiss with her fists.

He was five years old and he was already a playboy. His parents should have seen this coming.

* * *

Sasuke was the happiest boy right now. Not only did he have a fan-club, he also had great friends like Menma and Sakura. But what made this even better was his girlfriend, Hinata. No matter what people said, he was going out with her.

By lunch time everyone in the school knew! People worried. Hinata wouldn't be happy. It was sad. Sasuke didn't know what he was getting himself into.

In the other side of the school, Hinata had problems with Sasuke and his wild fans.

She had to survive. How else would she destroy him? But right now she had to deal with the faglettes.

"Why would Sasuke-kun go out with a person who abuses him?"

"Sasuke needs a lady not a boxer."

"You don't even look like a girl." Hinata's eye twitched at the last "insult". That was the point! "You have three seconds to run before your bodies are no longer recognizable." She cracked her knuckles.

"You wouldn't dare." She smiled innocently. "One. . ."

"You're bluffing." Her smiled turned into a smirk. "Two. . ."

"Hinata?" She smiled wickedly. "Three. . ." And there were no survivors.

* * *

Menma liked Sakura. It was sad that she spent her affections on Sasuke. He didn't deserve it. He spent most of his time studying how the female population reacted to his "charm".

Menma was quite surprised that Sasuke would risk his own life to spread a rumor. Sasuke wanted a death wish. And it was surprisingly holding onto Menma's arm.

"I missed you Menma-kun." Hinata had a strong grip. A stronger grip than Sakura. And it wasn't letting any blood go through his arm. He was certain it was going blue.

"Hinata, you're hurting me." The bluenette giggled and loosened her grip. She wasn't going to let go. If she did, she would lose him. "So, where is the Uchiha, Menma-kun."

He saw it in her grey eyes. The color of revenge and death. It looked fascinating. Then something clicked. If Sasuke was in the hospital, again, it would just leave him and Sakura, again. The irony.

"I was going to see him at lunch right. You want to come Hinata?" It was win-win! Not only will she be able to sit next to Menma, but she would also beat the heck out of the Uchiha! It was like a dream come true!  
"Of course."

Hinata continued to hold on to the five year old, as they walked to the lunchroom. But as they turned a corner, she they noticed something out of place.

Sakura and Ino. They were surrounded by five other girls. This, infuriated Hinata. Nobody messed with Ino. If they did their face would meet Hinata's fist.

"Hey!" Hinata ran towards them making sure not to let go of Menma in the process. The five girls turned and noticed Hinata running towards them. In her hands, a blonde weapon. They ran before Hinata could even lay a punch, or kick.

Ino let her tears fall when she saw her savior. Hinata bent down to pick her blonde friend up, then turned to Sakura.

She didn't know a lot about her. But she heard thing about her. Sakura Haruno was parent-less. She raised herself and enrolled into this school by herself. As far as anybody else knew, Sakura had no other relatives. She was alone.

" Ino, Sakura." Everyone turned to Menma who was dusting himself off from Hinata's marathon. "You should come with us to lunch. Hinata and I are on our way their."

"T-that sound great Menma-kun. Let's go Sakura-chan." The pinkette smiled and nodded. But before they could take one step, something blue appeared. "Hinata, my love!" Sasuke was a _dead_ boy.

Sasuke was holding one of Hinata's hands with both hands. Menma, Ino, and Sakura watched as Sasuke tried to plant a kiss on the bluenette. Instead there was a punch, blood, and Sasuke learned how to fly.

* * *

When the principal asked Hinata about Sasuke's "accident" she replied with:"He's a dobe."

Hinata was the first kindergartener to ever receive a detention.

* * *

**I'm sorry I have uploaded. And I'm sorry this wasn't that long. But the next chapter will be longer than this. Promise!**


	3. The Circus

Everyone daydreams. Thirteen year old children daydream. That's why everyone was dreaming in Iruka's class. It was natural. Like Menma's hair turning from blonde hair, to a black hair. Yeah, that was normal.

It was a shame that Sasuke wasn't normal like Menma and his color changing hair. The young Uchiha was dreaming of his future. But to Menma, Sasuke would die at the end of class.

His future was simple: Sexy-looking Hinata, with mid-lenth hair running the Hyuuga Corp. Everyone in the class was working for her. Even Iruka.

Every night, she would enter their mansion home and yell out "Honey, I'm home!" Out of nowhere, Sasuke would enter their living, smiling. He would be wearing a pink apron and on one hand he would have a spatula.

Once dinner was ready, Hinata would sit in one side of the table while Sasuke sat on the other side. Each side of the table their ten children would eat. Sasuke was known as Sasuke Hyuuga. The end.

Suddenly a crumpled up piece of paper hit him on the side of the head. This made Sasuke look around. It's been days since someone threw something at him. The "someone" was Hinata, and the last "something" she threw was her cousin's textbook, which she "borrowed".

Surprisingly, it was Hinata. She was glaring at him, while Sakura was trying not to pay attention.

He waited for her to stand up and show their love. A.K.A. punching the living daylight out of him. It never came. Instead Hinata whispered, "Pay attention, bitch."

. . . Bitch. . .

The word kept playing in his mind. She had never called _him _a bitch. Maybe to her other friends when they were arguing, but never to the future Mr. Hyuuga.

Then it slowly came to him. He, Sasuke, was Hinata's bitch. He was now one step closer!

Unknown to Sasuke, Iruka was now lecturing the students on whether their education was important or not. " So you would prefer living in a dumpster and performing in a strip club?"

"Yes!" Everyone turned to look at the thirteen year old Uchiha, who had both hands into fists and above hid head, while he had a goofy smile on his face. His fangirls screamed in excitment. Then Sasuke remembered what Iruka was asking. "Unless the answer is no."

It's a good thing Menma was having a party at night, while his parents were out of town.

* * *

Parties were awesome.

The girls, the drinks, the cops, Hinata picking a fight with a girl and the cops. Sasuke loved it all. It was like the circus. And everyone loved the circus. Everyone, but Hinata.

The girl loved spin the bottle, though. But when her friends asked her to invite Sasuke, she said "I would rather get hit by a truck."

Choji snorted. "It doesn't matter. You'll still survive." That was true. She was a Hyuuga. Nothing could kill her.

So know here she was, on a table, looking for duck butt hair. Which was surprisingly hard. She found Shino stomping a bug with his foot, Ino hiding behind Shikamaru while Kiba was trying to talk to her, and Menma pushing Sai out of his mansion. The usual she would see at school.

"Did you find him?" Then there was Sakura, who Hinata had respect towards. Sakura, secretly, had super human strength. "Nope. I guess we'll play without him."

"Found him" Lee was trying to get through the crowd while grabbing Sasuke by the collar of his shirt. Sasuke was blowing kisses to a few girls.

Her parole officer wouldn't allow Hinata to keep beating up the poor Uchiha. Hinata liked her parole officer, so she promised she would try to kill him.

"Now let the youthfulness begin!" Lee grinned and his teeth gleamed.

"I'm blind!" It was Menma. He was on the floor, covering his eyes with both hands. A few minutes later the paramedics arrived. Sasuke was surrounded by girls, everyone was drinking, the cops arrived, and Hinata was fighting a girl and the cops. Sasuke sure loved the circus.

* * *

Formal parties were lame. Rich, snobby people would come and criticize whatever Hinata accomplished. Other than that there was no use to them.

Formal parties, to him, were a blessing. He could spy on Hinata, knowing she wouldn't beat him up. Sasuke could also be near his older brother, Itachi.

It's a good thing Hinata was talking to his brother. It's best for her to get to know her future brother in-law. Sasuke watched as Hinata had a professional conversation with him. She sounded much older, than she did at school. His heart beat faster. He was seeing another side of his sweet Hinata.

From the corner of his eyes, Sasuke saw his friend Menma had arrived. Then he saw Hinata say her farewells to his older brother, and calmly walk towards Menma. Menma's parents when to greet their hostess, Mrs. Hyuuga.

Nobody knew of last night's party incident. So everyone acted like it was another normal Friday.

"Sasuke!" The boy turned around to see Menma walking towards him. He was still not used to his hair.

"Your hair. It's changing colors." Sasuke had to tell his friend. Menma had no idea that his hair had the ability to change color, as far as Sasuke knew."No, duh. My parents have been trying to find out why. I think it's generic though."

Hours passed and Sasuke didn't get to talk once to his future girlfriend. He sighed as she watched her talk to Menma's parents. "You're Sasuke!" He quickly looked down.

Hyuuga eyes. Brown long hair. Cute little smile. It was Hinata's sister! His future sister in-law. Sasuke bent down to her level. "Well hello there. What's your name."

"I'm Hanabi. My sister said I shouldn't talk to you. She said you're insane." Sasuke's smile widened. Hinata talked about him, to her family. Hanabi pulled his ear closer to him and whispered. "She thinks you're cute, but she won't admit it."

In one week Sasuke learned so much from Hinata. She can kick cop ass, he's her bitch, and she thinks he's cute. Sure it was slow, but he was getting somewhere.

"Uchiha!" Sasuke looked around. Did he do something wrong? Again?

Sasuke was picked up by the collar of his shirt. Then he met her beautiful eyes. "Stay away from my sister!" Hinata punched Sasuke on the cheek and he flew towards the refreshment table.

Surprise. Neji was under the table peeking through a hole, which led to the women's bathroom. "Pervert!"

The Elders criticized as Hinata started to beat up Neji using Sasuke's body. At the end of the night, Sasuke and Neji were surronded by paramedics, the newsmen came to the crime scene, the cops arrived, and Hinata was fighting a hobo and the cops.

Everyone loved the Hyuuga circus.

* * *

**Yes! Finished! I was straightening my hair while typing this... I hate the circus... I decided to allow them to be thirteen. I love five year olds, but it was time to grow up. The next four chapters they'll be thirteen.=D**


	4. Cross Dressing

**I wrote this chapter for a very important reason. I only read stories were Hinata cross dresses to attend school. Why hasn't Sasuke cross dress yet? It would be interesting in my opinion. Somebody out there. . . Please write something like that one day!**

* * *

Sasuke thought fishing was lame. But once Kakashi, Sakura, Menma, and him got the opportunity to take an old man back home, it wasn't that bad. He learned the Sharingan. Now here he was showing it off to all the girls in the school.

"Stop it." He turned around to see his rival scowling and with his hands crossed across his chest.

Sasuke smirked and put his hands on his hips. "Jealous Menma? It's not my fault that you didn't inherit your family's genes. Oh, wait. You don't have any."

Menma rolled his eyes, while Sakura nervously giggled. It was another day with these two. Just arguments and nothing more. Sasuke inhaled air through his nose and looked expectantly at his teammates.

"Well. I'm off to find Hinata and show her my wonderful eyes." Sasuke walked away, with his fangirls on his trail. The pinkette rolled her eyes at him.

"Aren't you going to tell him Hinata moved to a different school?"

Menma chuckled. "I'll find it more hilarious when he finds out she's no longer here."

The rest of the day, said Uchiha looked around frantically for said Hyuuga. By the end of the week he no longer went to school. Which, of course, caused Itachi to worry.

He knocked on his little brothers door on an early morning. Itachi slowly opened the door. His eyes widened at his brothers, once clean room. Ramen cups. Everywhere.

Sasuke never ate ramen, unless he was out with his teammates. This caused Itachi to worry even more.

"Sasuke. . . ?" He saw his brother's sheets move and Sasuke slowly sat up."Hinata?"

Itachi's eye twitched. This was the cause of Sasuke's depression. A girl. And not just any girl. THE Hyuuga Hinata.

Konoha's best female martial arts fighter. Sasuke's bully. Even though Sasuke would never say that. A girl with super human strength, along with Sakura.

"If I tell you were she is would you go to school?" Sasuke quickly nodded. " She goes to a private school. You know? The one mom went to when she was younger?"

Sasuke quickly jumped out of his bed. "I'm off to school, Itachi. Now leave. I need to change." The older Uchiha sighed and closed the door. His brother was complicated.

* * *

Menma couldn't understand how this happened. One minute he's walking to school. An hour later he's walking to an all girls school, with Sasuke. But he was ditching school, which was great,

"So . . . Why?" Menma wasn't gay. But an all girls school, and with Sasuke, it was bad news.  
"Because Hinata's at that school."

Of course.

Sasuke looked up at the school, which looked bigger than his school. Then he saw it. Pair of white eyes staring at him. The eyes of a Hyuuga.

As Sasuke examined her, he concluded that it was in fact Hyuuga Hinata. Sadly he couldn't look up at her anymore. Her cranky old teacher came up to her desk and pulled the shades down. "Did you see that?!"

Menma turned his head to him. He wasn't amused. Hinata had just flipped them. And she was three stories up! He didn't want to reminisce. But something in his large brain couldn't help but ask. "What?"

"Hinata and I had eye contact for more than five seconds!" Sasuke hugged himself with glee and skipped to the front of the school. Menma stood there with a twitching. He was seriously going to get Hinata to kill him. He would do it himself, but he didn't blood on him for dinner.

* * *

"No." Sasuke's perfect eyebrow twitched. It couldn't happen to him. He was so close and an old cow was standing in his way.

"There sure are a lot of girls outside the office." Menma turned to Sasuke who was standing outside the principal's office."Just give them Hyuuga eye contacts, a blueish purplish wig and call them Hinata. Easy! Now let's go home."

"It's not them same!" Sasuke was on the ground crying. Hinata was powerful. But there was something different about her that no other girl had. Sasuke didn't know what though. Then his head quickly shot up. "I got an idea!"

Menma didn't like the look in Sasuke's red eyes. The girls in the hallway shrieked in happiness. Sasuke grabbed Menma by his arm and they jumped out the window. Menma was thankful they were on the first floor. If it was the fourth or fifth floor, Sakura would be burying her friends while Hinata would be laughing for joy. No more Sasuke.

"WERE ARE WE GOING?" Sasuke was now running through Konoha with Menma hitting the ground while he ran.

"My house. My mom won't mind use borrowing her old school uniform and two wigs." Menma could do nothing but scream in horror. He didn't have the legs to be wearing skirts!

* * *

Sasuke made a pretty girl. He walked around the school as if he owned the place. Menma made a very interesting girl. He walked like a guy still. "You're doing it wrong."

"What. Are. you. Talking. About." Sasuke laughed and walked like most of the girls in the school. "It's like this!"

"I thought you were looking for Hinata!" He was pissed. Hinata was this Uchiha's priority, not showing off his legs. But Menma would agree Sasuke had the legs for the school's skirt.

Sasuke nodded and they continued there search for the bluenette.

Hinata was not amused. Everyone was talking about two new students. One looked like she could be related to Sasuke Uchiha. The other had terrible legs. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Once the lunch bell rang Hinata began her search for her prey. Hinata ran as if the world was about to end. She pushed a teacher out of the way when she heard something disgusting. The she saw _it_.

Uchiha, dressed as a girl, flirting with another girl. "Uchiha!" This made Sasuke flinch. He recovered once he processed whose voice it was.

Hinata was walking towards him, veins, and death, bulging out near her eyes. Sasuke's eyebrow arched at this. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

Hinata wanted to slap him right there. But she couldn't. Too many witnesses. Not good for the Hyuuga name either."Byakugan. . ."

They stared at each other. Menma was looking back at them waiting for Hinata to kill Sasuke. It never came. Instead they were being surronded by other girls.

"Are they gay?"

"Do you think they're going out?"

"But she's a Hyuuga while the other is an Uchiha."

"I think the Hyuuga was the one who beats up _the _Uchiha Sasuke."

Menma wanted to cry right there. The suspense was killing him. The grisl in the background were torturing him. He only had one option. He quickly pulled off Sasuke's wig and pushed him to the ground. Then took off his own wig.

"Sasuke's gay!" All the girls were staring at him with wide eyes. Sasuke. Was. Not. Gay. Hinata was laughing behind him. "Awesome."

Before Menma could process anything, he was surronded by the student population. "Menma!" Hinata wouldn't let him get hurt. she jumped into the crowd. Sasuke was still on the floor.

Then he noticed that Menma thrown up. He landed next to the Uchiha. The Uchiha smirked at his friend. "What?"

Sasuke calmly pointed towards Hinata who was fighting the female population and throwing them out the window. "I'm going to marry her one day." Menma chuckled at his idiot friend.

"What're you talking about? She's going to cause your funeral. And not go." Sasuke stuck his tongue out at him. Suddenly they were both pulled up.

"Get up. We're leaving." The boys noticed they were being pulled up by Hinata and leaving the school. "The cops are going to be here soon."

Once they were far from the school, she let go of their hands. "Thank you. . . " Sasuke laughed and ran up to her. Hinata had expected him to try and flirt, but to her surprise he came up and hugged her. Hinata blushed. She was hardly hugged. But he sadly ruined the moment.

"Of course! Anything for my future wife." Menma ran for the hills, while Sasuke flew towards the mountain. Hinata walked home with a blush on her face.

* * *

She no longer went to that school. First off she was expelled. And she did cause some girls to be scarred for life. Thank goodness the cops never found out it was her.

However, Hinata was thankful. Sasuke, surprisingly, saved her from literally destroying the school. Instead she just destoryed some people.

"Onee-chan?" Hinata noticed her little sister near her desk. She looked worried. "Are you okay? You're blushing."

Hinata touched her face. It couldn't be possible. She was just thinking about the Uchiha brat. The idiot. The one who made her blush.

* * *

**I was trying to make this more romantic. It's time to get serious, while adding humor here and there. I hope it worked. Other than that, I was rereading this story and trying to picture our own serious Uchiha and sweet yet timid Hyuuga. It was hard.  
**

**The next chapter will feature Neji. Why did he have to die! Thank goodness we have fanfiction.  
**


End file.
